


Naked and Thirsty

by HaleLucifer (CrashHale)



Series: Angel Face, Devil Thoughts [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, I'm Going to Hell, Intoxication, Lucifer gets Chloe a little tipsy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/HaleLucifer
Summary: Lucifer greets Chloe butt naked and has fun with some champagne.





	Naked and Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com).

The first time Lucifer met Chole butt naked she had just arrived to Lux under the pretense that Lucifer needed her for a case they were working on. He said a witness had sought him out in the club and they were waiting for her upstairs. But when she stepped through the opening elevator doors, all she was greeted with was her very naked Devil boyfriend.

“Lucifer,” she said in confusion, her brow pulling together as she looked around to find the other person in the room. “I don’t think the time to walk around naked is when you’re being a host to a potential witness,”

“Detective,” he began, silky voice already making her melt. She had a soft spot in her heart for him that she’d only ever had for Trixie before. “It’s always time for me to walk around naked. Have you not noticed people are much happier when I’m naked?” he raised an eyebrow, eyeing her down, his gaze stopping momentarily at her midsection. “I can smell you getting wet already,”

She rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath and exhaled. She relaxed her shoulders as she continued deeper into the room, over to his glorious naked form. Now that she knew he’d gotten her here with misleading information, she knew she could slip from ‘Work Chloe’ to ‘Girlfriend Chloe’. 

She loved all the versions of herself. She loved being a detective, a mother, a friend, but her newest and most exciting role was girlfriend and lover. It had been a long time since she felt the way Lucifer made her feel. Or maybe she’d never felt this way before at all. It gave her a new sense of freedom and empowerment she was happy to have. Once her initial fear of him becoming uninterested after he screwed her and got it out of his system was gone, they were able to form a loving, caring, and honest relationship. 

“Thought you didn’t lie,” 

“Not lying, my darling, just a ruse to get you here quicker,”

She stopped to take in the view before she got too close to be able to look at him from head to toe. She loved how tall and perfectly fit he was, every part of him screaming sex and making her want to jump his bones. Her sex drive had gone from zero to one hundred the instant she met him.

Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips, her mouth watering as she admired his hardening cock. He was both a shower and a grower, and even the thought of what that marvelous thing did to her made the tingle in her panties intensify rapidly. He was right, she was getting wet. But wasn’t that his plan?

While Lucifer was all sex almost all the time, Chloe was the more reserved one, but that didn’t mean she didn’t let loose when they were alone. Letting go and becoming more open to him in every sense of the word had done nothing but bring them closer. 

“You know, if you wanted me to come over all you had to do was ask,” she said, stepping closer still and lifting a hand to his hard and warm chest. She loved the freckles there, her eyes traveling up over his sexy stubble and landing on his deep intoxicating eyes.

“I know, my love,” he said in a sultry tone, leaning down slightly as he wrapped a firm arm around her waist, “but I just love the adorable look on your face when you’re focused on work,”

She smiled softly at him, letting him pull her flush against his naked body, both arms now embracing her. “It’s just… usually we have something by now. I’m afraid we aren’t going to crack this one,” she worried. They had so little evidence and a short list of suspects that hadn’t turned out to be the killer. 

“We will, darling,” he said assuringly but at the same time completely uninterested in the case at hand. Lucifer was much better at separating work and his personal life. “But first a night of being ravished by your very devoted boyfriend,” He made her squeal when he suddenly lifted her. Her legs easily hooking around his slim hips, ankles locked and allowing him to carry her without arms. “That’ll make you feel better,”

With one hand he grabbed the open champagne bottle from where it was chilling in an ice bucket while the other carried a single champagne flute. 

Her fingers laced into his thick dark hair as she watched his face, all the while keeping eye contact with her as he carried her to his bedroom and dropped her down on the dark silk covered and plush bed.

She watched as he poured her a glass, the bubbles raising too high and spilling over the rim and his fingers. He laughed, completely unbothered. “Drink up, Detective,” he ordered, “You always come more when you’re a little tipsy.”

She shook her head at the comment, but took a sip anyway, knowing he was right. He was a bad influence on her, and she usually did have a glass of something when they were alone.

She watched the beautiful and naked man drop to his knees at her feet, working her boots off easily before pointedly making her lean back so he could undo her jeans and shimmy them down her legs. She was pretty sure no man had ever had this affect on her.

She was a lightweight so by the third sip she already felt lightheaded, the knot of arousal growing in her lower belly oh so quickly. 

“Sit closer to the edge,” he said, encouraging her hips forward with his hands on either one. His fingers slipped into the sides of her panties and she found her hips rising slightly for him to slip them off. “Good girl,” he said proudly, and  _ god damn _ it if she didn’t come without him even touching her. She was an approval whore in his bed.

He topped her glass up and tipped her hand back up to her lips, making her drink as they kept eye contact. Her chest rose and fell heavily as his hands worked over her thighs, massaging then grabbing both knees at once and pulling her wide open.

She was only nude from the waist down and something about still being partly clothed while he wasn’t added an extra level of sexiness.

“Lean back slightly, love,” he said gently, making her drop down to her elbows in the same moment. “Take another sip… there you go,”

The bubbles tickled her throat as she bit her lip to suppress a moan.

“Are you not drinking?” she asked, sounding breathy and feeling suddenly overheated. It’s just that he awakened needs inside of her so primal that sometimes she couldn’t even believe she was herself. The depths at which she craved him were at times scary. 

He grinned and brought the neck of the bottle to her pussy, pressing over her clit with the cold wet bottle and making her gasp. She watched him tip the bottle slightly and moaned when she felt the cold liquid spill over her heat. “Lucifer,” she half gasped half moaned.

“Oh I’m drinking, don’t you worry, Detective,”

She still thought it was adorable how he called her that even when they weren’t working. And at other times he called her his girlfriend proudly during investigations. Her boss didn’t like it, but he couldn’t deny how well they worked together or her closure rate, so everyone just let Lucifer be Lucifer. 

When he leaned forward and placed his eager mouth over her aching clit, she forgot what she had been thinking, mesmerized by the sight of his head between her thighs. Oh, how lovely it was. It was usually the only time she got him to shut up too, so win win.

He pulled back only to pour more champagne over her then began lapping again, her broken cry carrying throughout the room. It felt  _ so _ good. 

Her half empty glass slipped from her hand as she gripped the silk sheets and fell back, arching her lower back. Sex with him was blinding, whether it was his mouth, cock, fingers or even a dry hump against his thigh, it all got her off more than successfully. 

“Yes,” she hissed, the chuckle against her sex making her shake and tighten her stomach muscels further. “Oh, fuck,”

She felt the top of the bottle teasing her opening ever so slightly as he worked her like a fiddle, his tongue feeling ten times more powerful than the highest intensity of her vibrator. She had no idea how he did it, but within seconds she was pressing her thighs against his shoulders and exploding in orgasm. The way the pressure of the bottle threatened to slip inside only turned her on more, and she was about ready to beg for him to bury his cock where she liked it most, if she could remember how to form words again. 

When he was done coaxing out the remainder of her orgasm, she fell slack on the bed and watched him straighten out, the happiest of smiles on his handsome face before he brought the bottle that had just been at her pussy to his lips and drank deeply.

He ‘ahh’ed dramatically when he was done, leaning forward and sliding a hand behind her neck so he could drawer he up a little, making her drink more. “That’s my girl,”

She drank but at some point it became too much and spilled from her lips, making her giggle as it made its was down her chin and neck, wetting the top of her shirt. “You’ve made a mess, Detective,” he teased, “Tipsy already?”

She nodded and let him undress her the rest of the way, his mouth taking a moment to suckle at each tightened nipple before kneeling up on the bed and lifting her in the process.

She felt so weightless in his arms, like it took no effort at all for him to turn and twist her as he wanted.

She was wrapped around him in no time, his thickness filling her completely with one long, deep thrust.

A cry and a few thrusts deep, they found a rhythm that worked and held onto each other with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. She never felt better than when she was in his arms, knowing he’d be there every morning after, making her feel as loved as she felt now, if only just by his mere presence. Despite being selfish at times, he was also incredibly generous and  _ good _ . 

“I love you,” she gasped, his forehead against hers, his large hands supporting her back.

“I love you, my darling,” he responded, in much better shape than she was. The Devil really could go all night, and she never did sleep better than after a thorough six hour fucking.

She arched her back and shook with intense release at least five times before he finally came to a stop, spilling into her in hot waves as her walls pulsed and acted as if they were desperate to drink all of him up.

“Holy Hell,” he breathed out a chuckle, the two of them collapsing on the bed in a sweaty heated heep.

Despite having hardly any energy left, he felt like a drug, and she was at the height of her addiction, climbing onto him with aching limbs.

“You are insable, aren’t you?” he teased, letting her do as she wished.

She grabbed his cock, hardening again before it even got a chance to go soft. “You can handle it,” she breathed, rubbing it over her throbbing clit before sinking down.

“Ohhh,” he breathed, seeming to enjoy the sight of her above him. “I sure can, darling. Ride me like I’m your good little pony,”

She laughed and kissed his hot mouth to shut him up. Oh, she was going to ride him alright, ride him until her thighs burned and her legs no longer worked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop me a comment if you'd like. [I'm also on Tumblr](https://crashhale.tumblr.com). See you again soon for the next instalment of Angel Face, Devil Thoughts.


End file.
